Unrequeted Love
by HexiCroma
Summary: Dark/Satoshi... that is all... I don't have time 2 write more


Disclaimer: Awwww… I wanted to explode…

Couples: SatoshiDark, KradDaisuke (Angst), surprise at the end

Summary: Dark is a master thief (duh) and is the older brother to Daisuke, Satoshi is the older brother to Krad and has been on Darks tail for as long as he can remember. What happens when Dark is finally caught and is kept in a private cell where Satoshi can keep a close eye on him, and how will this effect the two brothers? Rated M for a good, very fun, reason.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Satoshi!" Krad whined, walking up to his 18-year-old brother, who was staying up late, as usual, trying to get a lead on Dark, his obsession, "I had a bad dream… Dark stole my teddy bear…"

Satoshi turned and hugged his 16-year-old-with-the-mind-of-a-12-year-old younger brother, "It's ok Krad, go back to bed."

"But I can't!" Krad whined, hugging his precious teddy bear close, "Dark will steal my teddy bear again!"

"Fine, go sleep in my bed, I'll be there in a bit…" Satoshi said, turning back to his computer.

Krad did not believe this for a second, but it was still comforting to be in his big brothers bed, hugging his teddy bear and breathing in Satoshi's scent…

Back at his precious computer, Satoshi was desperately trying to find any form of lead he could on Dark. Ever since Satoshi and Krad's father had died four years ago on one of his assignments to catch a thief, leaving them alone since their mother had died birthing Krad, Satoshi had been after the very thief whom he believed killed his father, the Phantom Thief Dark! Satoshi looked over at his already sleeping little brother, he seemed to be fine, except that the trauma of loosing both parents had frozen his mind at the age of 12. The doctor said this was irreversible. Satoshi thought that if he avenged his father's death that Krad would become a normal 16 year old, or whatever age he was when Satoshi caught Dark.

"I guess I should sleep…" Satoshi sighed to himself, turning back to his computer and turning it off.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Daisuke woke suddenly and sat up, a loud _thud_ had startled him awake. He stood and walked down the hall quietly, hoping that he wouldn't awaken his step dad.

"You ungrateful _bastard!!_" he heard someone yell, it sounded like his step dad. Another loud thud followed right after the yelling, along with the sound of glass breaking.

Daisuke carefully peeked around the corner into the living room, just in time to see his 19-year-old big brother, Dark, slam into the wall, blood seeping down his cut forehead. Dark also had an angry looking bruise under his right eye, but all he did was glare as he was slumped up against the wall, his arm was in a funny position behind his back. Their step dad was glaring as well, holding a broken beer bottle in the air.

"How _dare_ you not get me that piece!! Your little brother is going to _die _now because now I can't pay the bills!" Their step dad yelled, breaking the beer bottle even more over Dark's head, another stream of blood dribbled down his face. Dark still said not a word, but turned his head defiantly, "You would like that wouldn't you! You would _love _it if we got kicked out and couldn't afford to eat!!" Dark looked back at their step dad, "Just for this! You will not eat for a month! Get up and go to bed!!"

Their step dad pulled Dark up by his hair and literally kicked him in Daisuke's direction, then stormed the other way to go to bed.

Dark collapsed as soon as he rounded the corner, and was, luckily, caught by Daisuke. Daisuke half dragged, half carried Dark back to their bedroom, he didn't eat much and was pretty light, laid him on the bed, and stripped him of his clothing. Not his boxers though, got to preserve _some_ of Dark's fragile pride. Daisuke pulled out his first aid kit and started to patch up his older brother, he took a special class for future doctors at his high school, even though he had no intention of becoming a doctor, he just had to be able to care for his broken, silent, older brother. Daisuke put a bandage on the cut above Dark's left eye, put a gauze pad on the bruise below his right eye, bandaged up the cut on his head, put a gauze pad on the newly found bruise on his gut, and put a cast on his arm, after figuring out that it was, indeed, broken.

Dark groaned and opened his eyes, then smiled reassuringly at his little, 14-year-old, brother.

"That fuh, eh, stupid American," Daisuke grumbled, he would have cursed, but Dark didn't like it when he cursed because if their step dad heard him he would be beaten, badly, and besides, a 14-year-old should not have the potty-mouth of a drunk 30-year-old man who just woke up in another man's bed, "Phil is a jack a-- … donkey, I wish he wasn't our step dad! He's nothing like our real dad!! I--"

Daisuke's rant was stopped by a gentle, hand on his lips, indicating to Daisuke that Dark didn't want to talk about Dad, that it was ok, and to calm down. It was amazing what one of Dark's small gestures could signify. Dark knew how to talk, but he had talked less when Dad died, talked even less when Phil moved in and married Mom, and stopped talking all together five years ago, when Mom had committed suicide. Since then, Daisuke, the only person who Dark allowed close to himself, he feared the people he loved being ripped away again, had learned to understand his gestures very well.

"Ok, Dark, I'm sorry… but you should rest, it will take awhile for you to heal and you really shouldn't over exert yourself, I mean…" Daisuke said, before being stopped by a silent laugh from Dark and a hand resting itself on his lips yet again.

"Oops, I'm doing it again aren't I?" Daisuke asked, removing his brother's hand from his lips. He was answered by a warm smile and a nod. Most of the time, it didn't matter that Dark never talked, Daisuke could just ramble on forever and practically take over Dark's portion of the talking himself!

"Alright, alright," Daisuke said, waving his hands in exasperation, "Just get some rest, k?"

Daisuke waited for Dark's acknowledgement, Dark closing his eyes and curling up into as small of a ball as he could manage with his injuries, before climbing up to the top bunk of the bunk bed they shared. Dark usually slept on the top, but after Phil got at him, he would sleep on the bottom bunk, or the floor if he was to weak to make it to the bed or if Daisuke wasn't awake.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Yes, people, I realize that that was a really short chapter, but this chapter was just to show how the four of them lived, Daisuke and Krad's relationship with their respective brothers, why Satoshi is working so diligently to capture Dark, and why Dark is a thief in the first place.

Two reviews for an update, I hope you all enjoyed J


End file.
